A Dark Obsession
by ArianR.Cerderac
Summary: Obviously Elsa had a lot of fear in her life, but what was so special about her fear that made Pitch want, no, need to hang around? Takes place during the Frozen movie, not explicitly a pairing, and if it is, it's not healthy. Rated T for said unhealthy relationship. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Boredom. Thats what this was: infinite boredom. Gone were the days his voice could be heard, over were nights full of scared children afraid of monsters under their beds. All the demons and witches and sorcery he had worked so hard to implant in their miserable minds had been replaced. As he had been replaced. After all, that was what one did to friends they'd outgrown, why should the man in the moon be any different? How could he, just a lowly, unimportant immortal, created intentionally by the man in the moon himself, possibly be important enough to keep around? No, he was simply as an old coat one might throw away once they've no further use for it, well he'd show him. His precious guardians couldn't possibly be a match for fear itself, fear is eternal! And yet, fear is slowly fading. Why, just last night, a simple attempt to stir up some small pestilence rumors went horribly wrong when the people set up tents and their medicines and began working to treat the issue instead of cowering from it! The lousy creatures were getting big ideas in their heads, and it was not very difficult to discern their origin. But enough of that. There was no point in simply wallowing, wishing for the old days, he had to find a target. Someone still perceptive to the fear he so desperately needed to feed on. Over the past few years he's been mostly stuck on an unforgiving diet of startles and concern. What he wouldn't give for mind loosing terror right about now! He'd settle even for a small panic if he must! He closed his eyes in bored irritation, massaging his temples with his thumb and mid-finger. He was currently resting between a large barrel and the external wall of a building. He'd been sitting there for quite some time, since early dusk, in fact, but what did it matter? It wasn't as though anyone could see him anyway. He raised his head once more and looked out at the quiet dark street, glaring as though he could scare the very pavement into supplying him with something. But, alas, pavement can't feel fear, and since it seems pavement is the only thing he will come across at this late hour, he decided he should probably just retreat once more to his lair.

He was just beginning to slip into the shadow beneath him when a tingle of something caught his attention. Someone was definitely frightened, very much so, if the strength of the tingle was proof of it. Pitch exited the shadow once more and hastily headed toward the source: the center of the small town.

He moved hurriedly, hoping to reach the source before it's potent fear was ebbed. However, he dare not use the shadows, he could only tell the direction to go, not how far, and he couldn't risk loosing it. Finally he reached the gates of a large castle, he was just using a shadow to get inside when the gates swung open and two horses bolted into the night, carrying the source with them. His momentarily close proximity to the sheer panic was as relieving as water after years in a desert, but soon the horses pulled away and he could no longer partake in the glorious feast. He quickly made rout to follow, this time jumping in and out of shadows, or else he'd lose the fast paced beasts. That was what he needed: a horse, perhaps even an entire army of them. He could call them Nightmares! Oh what the thought! But now was not the time to be scheming, he needed to focus on not losing the target. No, upon closer inspection of the radiating fear, there was not simply one target, but three. One was experiencing an urgent fear that was spurring him into action, that fear was never very appetizing. Another, the fear that demobilizes, causing the victim to become inactive from shock, that was always fun to play around with. Yet neither of those were the fear that had first drawn his attention, nor were they the most potent there. The strongest fear, by far, was that of a child. A child experiencing such amazing terror as to render her even incapable of controlling her own body! Oh how Pitch absolutely adored that fear! The child was losing her entire self to him, and it was amazing! Oh how he longed to just stand next to her! But that was still an impossibility, they were still on the move.

The three finally stopped in a small clearing full of what to them must have looked like boulders, though to him it was plain to see they were trolls. He observed the three of them as they walked into the middle of the clearing, Pitch dare not follow, the trolls might ignore his presence if he lingered in the shadows, but they would definitely become aggressive if he stepped foot on their land. He watched longingly as the distance between himself and, what he assumed was a family, grew. Perhaps they would walk through to the other side, and he could catch up to them over there. Just as he began to hope, the trolls awoke. Pitch frowned in irritation when the fear of the two adults lessened, replaced by hope. He made his way around the troll grounds so that he could get a better look at the child. Her fear was still so wonderfully potent. It was not a fear for herself, though, but of herself. She was afraid she had harmed another permanently. Curious, Pitch observed her parents closer, only then did he notice the other child. Held in her parent's arms, she was unconscious, and if the other child's fear had anything to say about it, Pitch assumed it was due to her sister. Pitch watched silently, absorbing the fear, reveling in its purity. He closed his eyes as he felt his power strengthening once again, not, of course, to where it was before those infernal guardians showed up, but there was something particular about this girl's fear, something that made it better, even, than the fear of a hundred men. Something sincere and overpowering. He reopened his eyes curiously when he heard the troll mention fear. He showed a display of red lights leaping and smothering a small blue light, but that wasn't what was attracting the girl's attention. She was staring past the lights directly at Pitch himself. She appeared curious, as though not sure of what she was seeing. He took a step forward, further out of the darkness and the girl yelped in fear and hid her face in her father's pant leg. His brows furrowed in surprise, no one had seen him since the guardians' arrival. Perhaps she wasn't looking at him, maybe it was the lights that had frightened her after all. Pitch had to be sure.

"Do you see me, child?" He wondered softly. A few of the trolls closest to him turned to give him a warning glance, but the girl did not respond. She simply stared at him with wide eyes, as though believing her stare would reveal him to be the bent tree or mangled bush he must surely be.

It was no matter that she didn't speak, he hadn't been expecting a reply, her stare was confirmation enough. His mind began reeling with ideas. This girl had some of the most potent fear he'd ever experienced, but she could see him, which meant she wouldn't let him hang around if she knew he was at all responsible for her feeling said fear. It only took a glance at the frozen ground around her feet to realize that she was powerful enough to keep him away should she choose to. He smiled to himself as the solution made itself known. He would simply make her believe he wasn't her enemy. If she wasn't scared of him directly, he could be near her when she experienced this amazing fear of herself she had so attractively displayed. He shifted his smile to that of a more friendly kind before holding a finger to his lips and vanishing into the darkness of the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so... First off, sorry for no author's note on my first chapter, I wasn't sure how to post one, currently I'm just writing it as a bold part of my chapter, is that the correct way of doing it? Anyway I hope you enjoy the story, I've got quite a bit written already, but I haven't finished it, I'm actually currently in the middle of writers block, which is why I started posting it, I figured support might give me a reason to keep writing. Either way, you wont be effected by said writers block for a while, so hopefully I'll get it together. I'll try to post a chapter a day, but if I don't get further in what I've written, I might have to slow down a little as I approach the end. I want to thank my first favorite-er and follower, pinkiepiez for your support, and everybody else who gave my story a shot. Reviews are appreciated, even if they're critical. And please enjoy the next chapter :)**

Pitch spent the next few days silently observing. The girl spent most of the time in her room, so it was easy to avoid being noticed as he explored the rest of the castle. From what he gathered, her name was Elsa. She'd had her snow powers her entire life, and until that night, her sister, Anna, had been aware of that. In order to save her, though, the trolls had to erase her memories of Elsa's powers and now Elsa had to stay hidden away until she had learned to control her powers, or risk further incident. Pitch spent most of this time sitting outside her closed door, close enough to benefit from the fear still surrounding her. At first, he had worried his position would be discovered by her sister, who made regular visits to the door to request Elsa to play with her. But the younger girl was an infernal optimist that, in any other circumstance, would have annoyed him endlessly. Yet as it was, the fact that she couldn't see him was actually beneficial for once so he didn't attempt to remedy it. A week passed by like this, Pitch steadily growing stronger, and Elsa's fear remaining constant. Yet by the end of the week, Pitch was beginning to sense a change.

Trauma in children very rarely stays with them without some sort of constant reminder. The fact that he had gotten a week out of her without any effort was a testament in its self. Yet her fear was starting to ebb. Now was the perfect time to strike, when the fear was still present enough to be relevant, but was lessened enough that she wouldn't automatically be frightened of anything new. He smiled humorlessly at the extra effort he was taking with this girl. This may be the first time he was attempting not to scare someone on sight. Silently, he slipped through a shadow and materialized from the shadow her bed cast on the wall.

She did not see him arrive. She was looking out her window, curiosity playing on her features. She had her hands placed unconsciously on the windowsill, and Pitch saw his opportunity.

"Careful not to freeze the pane." He cautioned softly, before fading once again into the shadows.

Startled to hear someone in her room, her fear spiked once again, causing her to lose control as ice crept across the windowsill on its own. Further startled, she pulled her hands away before turning toward the source of the voice, "w-who's there?" She questioned cautiously, holding her hands in front of her defensively.

Pitch wanted so much to tauntingly ask her what she planned to do to him other than give him a slight chill, but he refrained, he was supposed to be getting on her good side, after all.

"Don't be frightened," he cooed, internally hoping for the opposite, "I'm here to help."

Her brows furrowed suspiciously, "Who are you?" She demanded.

Pitch surfaced again, this time from the closer shadow behind her mirror, "My name is Pitch." He answered her.

At his sudden proximity, Elsa swiveled around to face him once more, keeping her hands between them, "what do you want?" Her voice was edging on hysteria.

Pitch took a moment to take in her fear, it was almost intoxicating at this range. Yet as much as he wanted to simply terrify her and revel in her panic, he knew he'd get a much more lasting effect if he took this slowly.

"As I said," he continued calmly, "I wish to help you." He struggled to maintain his kind expression as he felt her fear receding away from him, but he reminded himself it was all a part of the plan.

She lowered her hands slightly, caution and suspicion still present, but no longer the dominant emotion, "how?" She demanded.

Pitch smiled, "is it not true your curse is centered around your hands?" He wondered though he already knew the answer.

She looked at her hands, "yes, but I was born like this. It's not a curse." She answered sadly.

"Oh but it's not your fault." He argued softly, "you didn't choose to attack your sister, you can't control it. It's not a part of you, it's trying to control you." He refrained from changing his pitying expression to one of pride when he felt her fear start to rise again, "the solution is to contain it first." He knelt down in front of her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she looked at him as though he were her only anchor in a storm, and he knew he had her now, "it is your duty. Your responsibility, to keep the storm inside, to protect the people around you." He finished.

Her fear welled up deep within her, and he didn't need to be able to feel it to know. It was visible, so visible in her eyes.

"How?" She practically begged.

He smiled, "you need something to keep it from escaping your hands."


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. And thanks for my first review, kitty1872 :) Oh and sorry it's a bit shorter, I think this is more my normal chapter size, the first one was just longer, but sorry about it setting that expectation:/ Anyway, I hope you enjoy it regardless. :)**

"The gloves will help." Her father promised, sliding them onto her hands.

"Just make sure not to take them off." Pitch cautioned, enjoying the stress that flooded her mind as she undoubtedly thought of showers and swimming and washing her hands. Not to mention the fact that she was giving up the capability of ever directly touching things again, no more handshakes or furry animals, no contact. And that is an exceptionally terrifying idea for humans, the absence of contact.

"Remember," her father spoke again, unaware of her racing thoughts, "conceal it," he started.

"Don't feel it,"she responded, almost automatically.

"Don't let it show." They finished together, her father laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Pitch smiled reassuringly at her over her fathers shoulder, though she made no sign of having noticed him, lest her father believe she was not only dangerous, but insane as well.

Once her father left she seemed to deflate, she let out a small sigh as her shoulders slumped and she slouched down onto the couch. Quite suddenly, his constant supply of fear was cut off. That wasn't good. Pitch needed her to be afraid, if she wasn't afraid, he would go back to what he was. He had only been around her for a week, but already he couldn't imagine leaving such a potent power source. He was no master at emotions other than fear, yet he knew someone could not survive off of only that, they must feel happiness occasionally in order for their life to matter enough to fear for it. Perhaps, if he emphasized some other thing in her life, her parents perhaps, after all, that could be a wonderful weapon later, no parents last forever and the better her relationship with them now, the more lost and afraid she'll feel when they're gone.

"Your father only wants the best for you." Pitch supplied, thinking that might get some sort of response.

"I know." She sighed simply, leaving it at that.

"You are lucky to have him in your life." He pressed.

"I know." She only repeated.

Pitch was growing frustrated, this wasn't his job, never in all his years had he needed to cheer a child up! Where was the sandman when you need him, or even that ridiculous new spirit, Frost? A thought occurred to him suddenly that it could be quite dangerous for him should the two of them meet, what with their similar capabilities. Better to keep Elsa hidden away and not even attempt to receive some indirect help. He would have to deal with this on his own.

Pitch refocused his attention on Elsa. She was too small for her feet to reach the floor, so she was absently swinging them as she fiddled uncomfortably with the gloves. He tried to decipher what fear was causing this behavior, but it didn't seem to be fear related at all. Finally, he decided he'd have to resort to more unconventional methods. He sat down next to her on the chair and tried to decide what to say. He didn't really care what the problem was, just so long as she'd get over it quickly and return to being afraid. Already, he could feel the absence of her fear like a gnawing hunger in the back of his mind.

Finally, impatient, he decided to just state the obvious, "you are unhappy."

She lost control of her expression and, for a moment looked about ready to burst into tears before she regained her composure and simply nodded her agreement. Pitch waited patiently for her to elaborate. If it was something simple, like hunger, he could fix it and everything would go back the way it was rather quickly.

After a moment, she spoke, "I just, wish I could be normal." She admitted quietly, successfully keeping in the sobs he could just barely make out in her voice.

Pitch's brow furrowed. He understood this fear, it was the fear of being different, lots of children felt that, but there was something different about how Elsa felt it. It wasn't a fear to her, it was something else. Regardless, it was not necessary to truly solve the problem, merely to bring her back to a state in which she could feel fear.

"What is normal?" He wondered aloud, successfully getting her to look up from the floor. At her questioning gaze, Pitch continued, "are twins common?"

Her brow furrowed at the seeming randomness of his question, "no."

"So, they aren't normal." He decided.

"I guess not." She admitted shrugging.

"So how many normal people do you know of that are identical?" He questioned.

She blinked for a moment, probably attempting to decipher where he was going with this, before finally admitting, "none."

"In that case," Pitch explained, "it's normal to be different than other people, and you are different than other people. Does that not make you normal?"

Her look turned thoughtful as she attempted to follow his logic. After a moment, she smiled, "I guess so."

She seemed surprised to find that to be the case, Pitch had to hold back a laugh at how ignorant she was, did she not know it was possible to justify anything when one simply knew how to shape the words?

"And don't worry," he added on, after all, happiness would be a fine state to leave her in if he was anyone else, but he was the boogeyman, and the boogeyman desires fear, "so long as you keep the gloves on, nothing bad can happen." Ah how wonderful the mind is, that it can associate such deep fear with such a simply menial task as removing one's gloves, oh how do humans ever plan to avoid him?


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, so, here's another chapter, I think it's a bit longer... Thanks for the review, pinkiepiez, and hi, new follower, eboniVixxen, and thanks for the follow:) please enjoy! :)**

Years passed this way, Elsa's fears only grew, as did her trust in Pitch. He could honestly say he'd gotten quite comfortable there, though the consistent daily interruptions of Anna at the door were getting more annoying by the day, he'd have to do something about that if it continued for much longer, the incessant knocking was giving him a headache. It also didn't help that after a while Elsa became more or less comfortable in her routine as well. He would have to do something soon to allow the reason for her fear to surface. A forgotten fear is no better than having no fear to begin with. Yet, he wasn't quite sure how to proceed yet. He had to directly influence it, he couldn't idly sit by and wait for something to scare her, yet he could no longer startle her, she'd become too used to him. He would have to force her into a startling situation. But not yet, a few more days of planning would be in order, he would be too close to the project to avoid a catastrophe should he be discovered.

In the mean time, Pitch decided to place an aura on her door, one that would make little Anna too afraid of Elsa's silence to try knocking again, that would definitely make thinking easier.

Yet that night, as he watched Elsa sleep, yellow sand came streaming in through the window. Pitch frowned and backed into the shadows, not wishing to be discovered. Curiosity kept him in the room, though. He normally left to haunt others while she slept, Anna was a wonderful target ever since she discovered that duckling in the garden and snuck it into her room. It was quite entertaining to wake her with noises and feel her worry about whether the duck had escaped or been discovered. Of course, her worry was nothing compared to Elsa's fears, but it was something to do while Elsa slept, and payback for all that incessant knocking.

Regardless, this particular night he decided to stay. He had never before seen what Elsa dreamed of, and, struck with a sudden curiosity, he decided now was as good a time to see as any. The yellow sand swirled around her head and her expression shifted to a peaceful smile. Contained in the sand was herself. She was wearing her gloves and reaching to touch people, but they all remained out of reach. Her sand-self then removed her gloves and reached out again, this time finding contact successful. She then proceeded to hold hands with her family and, surprising enough, himself. He shouldn't have been surprised, he had been present in her life from a very young age, and yet, it was not something he had expected to see: himself in her dreams. It suddenly occurred to him that he probably shouldn't be watching her dreams. It was an invasion of privacy he would not want committed on himself, that is, if he could dream. He frowned in thought for a moment before vanishing into the shadows and proceeding to awaken Anna from her sleep.

The next morning began unusually. Elsa woke up and, instead of her usual fear, she looked excited. In fact, Pitch couldn't feel any fear radiating from her at all. His brows furrowed, the speed at which his hunger for her fear returned was astounding, already he found it difficult to concentrate on anything else.

"Pitch!" Elsa called happily, heading over to stand in front of the chair he was sitting in.

"And what exactly has you in such a good mood this morning?" He wondered, trying to keep the disappointment at the fact hidden.

She took a deep breath and stood up straight and serious, "I think I'm ready." She explained.

He simply raised an eyebrow, not sure to what she was referring, and too distracted by the absence of fear to bother with figuring it out.

"To take off the gloves!" She smiled widely, her excitement evident, before she caught herself once more and turned serious again.

That news brought forth a genuine smile, of course she wasn't ready, but this could be the perfect opportunity to reinstate her fears.

"You know what?" He stood up, "I do believe you are." It was hardly a struggle not to point out the fact that she clearly wasn't, if her sudden doubt due to his certainty had anything to say about it. She obviously had been expecting a denial, or at least some argument time, to fully resolve herself, but Pitch wasn't going to allow her that, there was, of course, the chance that such preparedness really could result in a happy outcome, and Pitch couldn't risk that.

"Do you really think I could?" She hesitated, suddenly not sounding so certain.

"And why not? You've been practicing containing the storm for years, what's a little test to see if you're in control enough?" He pressed, his pride warned him he was dangerously close to begging, but his hunger spurred him on.

Elsa bit her lip, before shaking her head slightly and stealing her resolve, Pitch could practically hear the mantra as she mentally recited it and cautiously pulled off her right glove.

Pitch smiled, feeling her worry already, he might not even need to step in, she would most likely stress herself into a mistake. Very hesitantly, she reached a finger toward the window pane. She was almost there, when she stopped.

"Last time." She whispered.

Pitch tilted his head curiously, was she remembering freezing the window pane?

"The last time I touched the pane with my bare hands," she elaborated, "was when you arrived." She smiled, and reached to touch the pane.

Upon contact, no ice appeared. Her smile grew as she, more confidently, placed her entire palm on the windowsill.

Pitch started to worry, what was she doing? How was it possible she had not lost control? Of course, the memory. It suddenly occurred to him that she had successfully associated the window with his arrival, not with uncontrollably freezing something. He had to remind her somehow.

"Yes," he spoke in an agreeing tone, "and my first words to you were: 'careful not to freeze the pane.'" His tone was that of calm reminiscence, but he eyed her features carefully as the rest of the memory played for Elsa. He knew the exact moment the frozen sill crossed her mind because, as he had hoped, ice slowly began creeping out from under her palm.

Startled, Elsa pulled her hand away and quickly replaced the glove. Pitch was about to be disappointed that the entire situation only yielded him mild surprise, but then her eyes returned to the window. The sheer terror that began radiating off of her in waves even had his eyes returning to discover what was causing it.

At the sight, even he took a step back.

The ice had not stopped spreading when Elsa had removed her hand and was, I fact, still creeping up the window at an accelerated rate.

Elsa's terror shifted to sheer panic and he turned to whiteness her staring at the ice forming from her feet on the floor.

This was getting out of hand, fast, yes he wanted her to be frightened, but that did not have to consist of putting her in danger. Pitch had no idea how the walls and floor would hold up against the rapidly dropping temperatures.

"Elsa, remain calm-" he started, just as the door slamming open had her running into the corner of the room. Her parents came in and were able to calm her substantially. The ice stopped spreading and the danger passed. She wasn't calm, but the situation was once again under control. Pitch closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to graciously absorb the terror created by the situation. When he opened them again, the only active ice he could see was in a snowflake pattern behind her, against the wall. She was pacing agitatedly, relaying what had happened.

"I'm scared!" She admitted, "it's getting stronger!"

Her admittance seemed only to enlarge her fear and the Snowflake behind her expanded slightly. This was the type of fear he liked. He could enjoy it, without having to worry that it's source was going to be destroyed. Pitch frowned at the thought. Perhaps he should spend some time looking for other fearful children. After all, Elsa wouldn't be able to sustain him forever. That was a problem for another day, though. Right now, he just wanted to get closer to the fear. He moved to her side, disguising the motion as one of comfort, as he struggled not to openly revel in the fear.

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down." her father reminded her, causing her to attempt to calm herself. The attempt was slightly too successful for Pitch's liking, though. He had only just started enjoying the fear, it couldn't end so soon! At her Father's movement, he caught sight of his opportunity.

"Elsa, at the state you're in you risk hurting them with contact." Pitch made his voice out to be a warning, assumedly placed for her father's protection.

Elsa noticed the movement and flinched away, "No! Don't touch me!" She yelped. Pitch was unaffected by her parent's hurt expressions as he simply absorbed her fear. Yet, she continued when she noticed, "please," she tried to explain, "I don't want to hurt you."

He smiled as a small wave of concern from her parents made it's way to him, but continued mostly focusing on Elsa.

After her parents left, Elsa closed herself up, holding her arms to her chest and plopping down on her bed. Though her body language suggested bored or sad defeat, her eyes and the waves of fear he could still feel said differently.

As much as Pitch wished he could simply mindlessly absorb her fear, he knew that his position in her good graces rested precariously on who pointed out his part in the incident first.

"Elsa, I just feel so badly," he moved to sit beside her on the bed, so close to the fear, it was difficult to keep his head about him. "this was my foolishness that caused this in the first place."

"No, it was my idea. I just wish..." She trailed off, looking at her gloved right hand before turning away from him. He frowned at her words, how remarkably shocking, after years of his "special care" that she would still have such a thing as hopes and dreams.

Dreams.

He thought back to the dream he'd seen of her gloveless hands holding those of her family. And him. Her dream. Her wish. He frowned for a moment, unsure why he felt he should do what he was about to do. Perhaps he had experienced too much fear in too short a time and was not thinking clearly. Regardless, though, he felt himself reach for her hand and remove the glove.

She started, and he smiled as he felt her concern, but there was no need, even if she froze his hand, there wouldn't be any damage. He was an immortal after all. Silently he slipped his hand into hers. Of course, it was not entirely comforting for her since she panicked when the ice started creeping up his hand, but he smiled at her reassuringly, and she calmed quickly, watching in pleasant surprise as the ice receded along with her fear.

**ok, so, it might seem a little out of character, but, think about the fact that they've been around each other for...however many years passed between the first and second verse of "Do you want to build a snowman?" I figure about six or so years. Is it really possible to spend six years with one person, and not start caring about their...I'm not even really sure what was going on':) though I do know that this particular moment is platonic, family type hand holding, considering she's only, like, thirteen:) so anyway thx for the support! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi, sorry for uploading a little late, there were a few things I wanted to change about this chapter before I uploaded it. Welcome to all my new followers, CaroMsM, Rosebud625, and blueberryblitz19. Oh, and thanks EboniVixxen for the favorite, accidentally just said you followed twice in the last chapter :/ So I hope you enjoy this chapter. It, again, might seem a little OC, but I think it's been around eleven years now, that they've known each other, assuming she was seven at the beginning and is now eighteen, so yeah, anyway, enjoy:) **

She paced the room agitatedly, "I don't want them to leave," she admitted, "I've got such a bad feeling about this!"

That would be me, Pitch smirked at the thought, over the past few years her fear had finally returned his ability to project fear. He knew he probably shouldn't be testing it on the one that made its presence possible, but her concern felt so wonderful the chance to force more was too much to resist.

"I'm certain they will be fine." He comforted aloud, now no longer needing to worry he might pacify her and indirectly halt his consistent supply of power.

"I understand your words, and yet the feeling lingers." She fretted.

I know, he smirked.

Elsa stopped her pacing when she was distracted by the sound of footsteps approaching the door. She stared at the door, her hope strong enough to even cease the effects of his projected fear for a short time. After a moment of silence the footsteps could be heard walking away once more. Elsa bowed her head dejectedly. Pitch didn't like seeing her disappointed, it was of absolutely no benefit to him, and it made him feel...disturbed, about making her frightened without her starting off in a better mood. It made her fear feel less appetizing as well. Pitch ceased projecting fear and simply watched her struggle to conceal her expression and not feel her emotions. His brow furrowed. He hadn't realized at the time that what had annoyed him so greatly, Elsa had come to rely on, and by the time he discovered the problem and removed the aura from the door, the damage had already been done. Anna no longer knocked. He didn't like that it was his fault for this mood, because that meant he had to spend extra effort fixing it before he could begin feeding on her fear again. He grimaced as he stood up to go to her.

"May I?" He wondered, trying to keep the dull boredom out of his tone.

She glanced up at his outstretched hand and wordlessly placed her own in his. He led her to the window, where he removed her glove.

She wordlessly began the exercise, tracing her finger along the window to spell out her name, flawlessly on the pane, over and over again. By the second time, she was entirely focused. By the fifth time, she was smiling.

Pitch graciously decided that was enough and began projecting a small amount of fear her way. He watched as the loss of control caused her "s" to leak into a simple rectangle and then ceased projecting to let her do the rest. There was always something much more potent about her own fear, in comparison to the fear he caused her to feel. He watched as she struggled to regain control, but when her next attempt showed as nothing more that a block of ice, she pulled her hand away and quickly returned it to the safety of the glove.

Pitch smiled, this was his favorite part, "you're getting better." He assured.

"No I'm not." She argued, turning away from him. The self loathing at that statement, the fear that she would never truly improve, that she would never be able to control herself was so potent. Pitch soaked it it greedily, but soon it started, once again, to subside.

"Of course you are." He pressed, wishing to feel it again.

She stopped moving and a new kind of fear hit him in a wave. A disgusting kind that twisted his insides as though he had consumed something rotten. A fear so unlike one he'd ever felt from her before. A fear made all the worse because he knew it was true.

It was the fear that he was lying.

Suddenly this situation became a lot less entertaining. He couldn't even thing straight, all he could do was continue absorbing the disgusting feeling and registering it's meaning over and over again.

She moved first. She turned to face him, distrust at war with the hope in her eyes, it wasn't too late, a simple word of reassurance would fix the situation. He wanted to reassure her, he wanted to tell her what she needed to hear, that he wasn't lying. After all, what was one more lie to keep the others as truths? But the words wouldn't go past his lips. He wasn't even sure how to proceed. If she suspected he knew this new fear, she would question how. That would surely lead to all his secrets being revealed and to him being cast out. The loss of her fear concerned him more than he thought possible. And yet, he couldn't bear the vile taste her suspicious fear left inside him. He couldn't say nothing, because then it would continue, revolting and sickening as it was. But he couldn't say anything unless she willingly admitted her feelings aloud.

Thankfully her parents picked that moment to call to her from the hallway, and she turned quickly to go say her goodbyes, leaving him in her room alone, and, for the first time in ten years, glad to be so.

When Elsa returned to her room after wishing her parents safe travels, she found Pitch standing exactly where she had left him.

He hadn't moved.

He had spent the time thinking, and, ultimately, deciding.

"Elsa," he began slowly, "I must confess something..." He trailed off, no word correctly fit the definition, but he finally settled on: "evil."

Her brow furrowed and he could see her confusion in her eyes. He felt no fear, though. Which was most likely for the best, seeing as he would be needing to get used to its absence from today on.

"I have been untruthful to you, in regards to my true intentions." His voice sounded strange and foreign, he never before imagined himself speaking those words, or anything remotely akin to a true apology. Yet it was too late to back out now, there was no chance she would let him stop there.

"I knew if you learned my true intentions, you would never have let me stay, and I was desperate for your...for what you gave me." He couldn't yet bring himself to utter the word "fear" he knew that would be the moment she lost it, that would be the last word he spoke to her, and he wasn't ready to leave yet.

"And, what did you want from me?" She questioned carefully, her left hand hovering over her right, the suspicion and fear of his words causing her to prepare to remove her glove.

Pitch felt her fear creep toward him, but it gave him no relief, only guilt.

"Your fear." He admitted softly. Taking her moment of shock to vanish into the shadow of her bed before the inevitable attack he knew would come.

**Yup, I bet that was kind of surprising. But he's spent these last years around her, so he hasn't yet experienced what would happen if his Elsa fear supply was cut off. That's in the next chapter. :) 'til then, thanks for viewing! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok, wow, sorry, Saturday, I slept in. This chapter is astoundingly short and, honestly if I was reading something and the author expected me to last a whole 'nother day on just this, I'd be mad. So I decided to upload the next chapter as well, which is also somewhat short, but I think the two of them add together well:/ Anyway, welcome to my new follower, Jinx craft, and thanks for the review:) I hope you enjoy the following two chapters:)**

It had been three days. Three days with nothing except the emptiness of his lair. If immortals could die, he had no doubt this had to be what it felt like. His body, his mind, his very self was weak. The more he lay on the hard ground of his lair, the more he wished to be back in Arendelle. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He needed her fears! He couldn't survive without her, how had he ever done it before? A sad sound escaped him that, had it been any other day, might have worried him, but as it was he simply lay there, endlessly.

No. He may be weak, he may be powerless, he may even be dying, but he was not just going to lie there! Carefully, he stood on shaky legs, but then, after steadying himself, he marched forward purposefully. He had never even waited for her reply! Maybe she would forgive him. He knew even as he thought it that the idea was insane, but he was desperate, and so he marched. Straight through a shadow and straight into her room.

It occurred to him only afterwards he most likely should have appeared in the hallway and knocked, but it was too late now. He had already exited the shadow behind her mirror and the sight awaiting him was one he had never expected to see.

Snow was strewn across the ground in streaks similar to the pattern soot makes in an explosion. Snowflakes were floating in the air, but they weren't falling. They weren't even moving. The entire room made him think of death. The death of time itself.

Carefully he crept around the bed and froze when he saw her.


	7. Chapter 7

Broken.

The perfect word to describe her.

And the last one he ever wished to use.

Slowly, he sank to the ground where he stood, partially so that he matched her height, but also because he was too weak to continue standing. He didn't know what had happened, but he knew it was beyond anything she'd ever experienced.

And he hadn't been here for her because he was off wallowing in fear withdrawal. Granted it was extremely intense, and that he was still experiencing it, not to mention that the fact that it wasn't fear that caused Elsa to trash her room really hadn't helped that matter, but all of that was beside the point.

He sat there silently for a while, afraid to draw attention to himself. She still had her head hidden in her hands, so she hadn't yet noticed him. Pitch wondered if he should leave. His motives for returning seemed astoundingly selfish, even to himself, but then again, when had he ever come for the right reasons? When it became clear he couldn't wait for her to make the first move, lest he become a victim of his own medium and leave before she registers his presence, he attempted to clear his throat. The noise was strangled, though, and barely audible, but she heard it anyway.

She raised her head quickly, startled by the sound. Her face was red and streaked with tears. When she saw him, her expression fell apart all over again and she quickly lowered her head once more.

Pitch stood up, moving closer, "Elsa," he tried.

She whispered something he couldn't understand. A small part of him noticed the snow in the air start swirling very slowly and the snow at her feet begin to roll away from her in every direction.

"What?" He wondered, cautiously.

"I said," she forced through her teeth, "go away!" She looked up at him through the swirling gusts of snow and rose from the ground very suddenly, "this is all your fault!" She accused, stepping toward him fast enough that he backed up.

"Elsa, what happened?" He tried to reason with her, stumbling slightly in his weakened state.

"You did!" She cried, "if it weren't for you none of this would have happened! Leave me alone! I hate you! If you ever come back here again, I'll!-"

Pitch didn't give her a chance to finish her threat, he retreated to the shadows where he emerged into the safety of his lair. He almost fell over upon re-entry due to his weakness, but now that weakness only strengthened his resolve. She hated him? Who was she to hate him? She didn't know the meaning of the word! What had he ever done, truly, to deserve her hate? Nothing, that's what. All he ever did was know who she truly was, and stay by her side regardless. Then, suddenly, when she learns the truth about him, she hates him? For what? Because he's powerless without fear? That's not his fault! And now that she knew his true nature she just casts him out? As though he meant nothing! As though he would be as easy to replace as as a What did she think? That she would find someone else to be there constantly? Someone else to talk to while she remained hidden in her room! What does she think, that somewhere there's someone who doesn't lie about their true intentions? Oh he'd show her. If she hated the lies, he'd reveal to her the truth. The truth that everyone lies, everyone has something to hide, and most of all, the truth of what everyone sees in in a cold hearted monster like her!


	8. Chapter 8

**k here's the next chapter, apologies if it says four years anywhere, it should be three like the movie said. I assume Elsa was 21 when coronated, so yeah... Thanks to all my new followers and favorite-ers, I'm just gonna list all your names, you guys know which you did;)**

**crystal bluebird, Gigi122606, Sorceress of the Nile, and Bonar.**

**thx so much for the support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

"Daddy!" The boy shrieked in fear. Pitch smiled proudly, feeling strength flow through him. It was not in any way, the best fear he ever experienced, one in particular would always hold that title, but it had been many years since his last urge for her had occurred. The longer he was gone, the better the more...mediocre fear of others was able to have its own effect on him.

Unfortunately his supply from this boy was almost over, for the child's father ran into the room and began comforting him. Distracting him with fun ideas about what they could do the next day. Pitch glared irritatedly at the adult before turning to leave. He was about to fade into the shadows when a word froze him where he stood: coronation.

His brow furrowed as he turned curiously back toward the adult.

He was still talking about it, "-is tomorrow, so you need your sleep! Don't you want to be wide awake to see Princess Elsa become the new queen?"

Pitch was vaguely aware that their conversation was continuing, but he could no longer track what they were saying. Elsa was becoming queen tomorrow? Where were her parents? Weren't they still the king and queen? Pitch frowned as he wondered when they had left the picture. It could have been at any point in the last threes years, but what if it was recent? What if Elsa-no! He banished the thought before it could completely form. She hated him, there would be no reason she would want to see him. Instead, he should be focusing on the opportunity present. Elsa had spent her entire life in isolation, and most likely it would be safe to assume she planned to return to that state after the coronation. But the coronation itself was public, according to this man, anyway. Which meant this might be his only opportunity to...repay her for her behavior all those years ago. He smiled at the thought, how much fear would she experience if her powers were to become public on a day as special as her own coronation? He felt a twinge of longing at the thought and frowned. Three years away from her, and he'd thought he was free of that desire, and yet the second she crosses his mind, her fear is all he can think about. He glared at nothing in particular as he realized he probably would always desire her particular blend of fear, most likely even after she was gone. The thought worried him, perhaps he should never have let her cast him out, he'd already waisted three years away from her, and it wasn't as though she would be around forever. He shook his head to clear it, he would not fall back to what he was, he had been able to grow strong again on others fears, and his strength was not, in any way dependent on them. How weak was that? To allow ones existence to be dictated by another's? He would have no more of it. He was simply getting revenge, fear had nothing to do with it. Assured in his motivations, he crept back to his lair to finalize his plan.

By midnight he was on his way. He slunk quietly through the shadows and into the hallway outside her door. He paused there for a moment, testing for fear. None reached him from the other side. Slowly he slipped through another shadow to appear behind her mirror. The first thing that caught his attention was the neatness of the room, so unlike the last time he'd been there. There was no snow or ice strewn about, just the wooden floor and her furniture. The next thing he noted, was her. She was sleeping peacefully, yellow sand swirling above her silently. He smiled to himself, he wasn't sure what he could have done if the sandman hadn't been giving her a dream when he arrived.

Silent as the shadows, he moved toward her, observing her dream curiously. Her dream self appeared to be being mobbed by the townsfolk. At first he thought she was dreaming about popularity, but then her dream self started to hunch down, holding her head.

Elsa frowned in her sleep, her brows drawing together in stress. Pitch frowned, why would the sandman be sending her nightmares? That was the trick he had been planing to use. He momentarily forgot himself when a wave of her fear reached him. It was so much more potent than he remembered. Startled, he took a step back, trying, and failing, to ignore it.

Then, thankfully, her fear ceased and he could think again. He looked to the dream to discover what had changed, and witnessed as her dream self used her powers to create a pillar of ice beneath her, pushing her up and away from the townspeople and up into the clouds, where she was safe from their eyes. His brows knit together as a flash of pity ran over him. There was once a time she dreamed of contact, and now she only wished to be alone.

He ceased the thought quickly, knowing it would not help him achieve what he came here to do. Carefully, he reached out a finger, and, using all his focus, touched the yellow sand, turning it black. He smiled momentarily at his success as he observed the dream shift. Elsa's dream self looked down through the clouds at the people she had run from, and the fear that radiated out of her was so overpowering, he had to retreat. He couldn't risk enjoying it again, if he did so, he might never be able to leave again. Quickly he escaped through the shadows, just in time too, for he only had a chance to whiteness her spring awake, the fear she experienced, seeing all the townspeople frozen in solid ice, being too much for her to sleep through. But before she could see him, he was gone, his deed having been done.

**so yes, I decided to start letting him practice his little sand tricks, though you'll find out he isn't very good at it yet. No little horses or scythe blades yet, just an average everyday nightmare. And again, not the kind that turns into a horse, he can't do that yet:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok, so, here's the chapter that's been done from Elsa's perspective pretty much anywhere, and the main reason I started writing this story in the first place. I wanted to see how Pitch felt throughout it. So without another word, please enjoy:)**

He didn't return the next morning, and he didn't bother attending the coronation, he assumed the nightmare would have done it's work, making her nervous enough to lose control entirely on her own. He couldn't leave it at that, though, without knowing for sure that his plan had succeeded, so that night, he found himself once again in her room, only this time, he found it empty. Confused, he wondered if this was a sign of success, or failure, before leaving the room to explore the corridors.

At first he found nothing, but just as he was about to give up, he heard familiar laughter coming from around the corner. He followed the sound and there was Anna, laughing and behaving oddly as per usual. This time, she had managed to get a man to join in on her strange antics as they slid around the wooden floor in only their socks. The sight was nauseating, but at least there was a small bit of relief when a servant entered the hallway and their shared fear of getting caught reached him. It faded quickly, but something similar still remained. There was a small nervousness being let off by the man, as though he was worried or stressing over something to come. Perhaps he was simply nervous about whether Anna enjoyed his company, though something still felt off. He resolved to attempt to keep an eye on him after, of course, he found Elsa.

If the man's presence was any indication, the public part of the coronation was still in effect, a fact that proved he had failed. Her fear must not have been great enough to cause an issue and she was now queen. But that was no matter, it was not to prevent her from being queen that he did this, but to reveal her to the public, a public that was very much still present. He explored into the dining hall, wondering if they were feasting, but when that turned out to be fruitless, he moved on to the garden, which also proved empty. He was beginning to get impatient, there were far too many rooms in the castle to have time to explore all of them! Suddenly, his mind was overpowered by a far too familiar burst of nervousness. Not out right fear, but enough to send a pleasant chill down his spine. It didn't last long, it was gone almost as suddenly as it had arrived, but it was no matter, he had been able to decipher it's direction and after a moment of jumping from shadow to shadow, the sound of music and many voices reached his ears leading him into the ballroom. He quickly found Elsa by the sound of her voice, something about Anna not knowing anything about true love.

Pitch maneuvered around a woman's large skirt and saw her. She was half-way across the room, facing his direction. She hadn't seen him yet, though, because her eyes were on Anna.

Anna was arguing with her, clutching the arm of the man from the hallway.

"More than you!" She accused her sister, "all you know is how to shut people out."

Elsa recoiled from the blow, and as she did so, here eyes glanced behind her sister. He felt the exact moment she noticed him, but the fear that reached him was almost as unappetizing as her suspicion those many years ago. He frowned, that wasn't the fear he'd intended, it was so much more disturbing when she feared him. He shouldn't have made his presence known to her, then maybe he could have received the fear he craved from her.

After a moment, the fear lessened, ever so slightly as she struggled to give her sister a coherent response. As the fear dissipated, he was struck with a moment of clarity and felt ashamed he had forgotten his true motives with just a taste of her fear. And not even a fear he liked! How was he going to keep his priorities straight when she started to fear others?

He didn't get a chance to find a solution before all he could focus on was her explosion of terror as Anna pulled off her glove.

He soaked it in mindlessly and at the smallest decrease, he momentarily panicked.

More, he needed more!

"Then leave." Elsa's next words were the opportunity he needed.

"So you will never see her again?" He taunted her, "how would that work?"

She turned away from them, trying to get away.

"Enough, Anna." She was losing her grip, but that was fine with Pitch because he was losing his along with her. He hadn't felt this in so long, and he felt a need to make up for lost time.

"Why do you shut the world out?" Anna pressed, "what are you so afraid of?!" At the irony of her statement he had to laugh aloud, unknowingly Anna had hit the mark perfectly!

Unaware to Pitch, his laugh spurred another emotion inside Elsa. It joined with the fear twisting and mutating and forcing her to turn around.

Pitch watched as she turned angrily, waving her hand in a gesture of finality, "I said ENOUGH!"

The ice shooting up from the floor registered even through the haze Pitch was in. He laughed again, seeing his goal was complete.

The combined fear of everyone in the room spurred him on, just because he'd completed what he came to do, didn't mean he couldn't still have a little fun with it.

He followed her silently as she ran down the hallway and opened the front door.

"There's no where to run." He taunted, causing her to glance at him, before racing out into the crowd.

"Careful," he cautioned happily, "you wouldn't want to hurt anyone!"

She struggled not to touch anyone and was backed into the fountain, causing the water to freeze in its motion.

Pitch laughed again, taunting her proudly, "where are you going to go now? They all know! You'll never be able to get away!"

The partygoers burst from the castle into the square, chasing after her.

She backed away, completely terrified, "please, just, stay away from me! Stay away!" Her fear erupted from her in the form of a blast, missing the partygoers by mere inches, yet succeeding at knocking them over.

The old man called her a monster. Pitch smirked at her, proving his agreement.

She looked at her hands, at the people she'd terrified and he couldn't help but point out the similarities to her nightmare, "now what does this look like?" He wondered casually, "aww, yes, I remember, this is exactly what happened in your nightmare, before you froze everyone."

She gave him a look, as if wondering how he knew that, but she couldn't act on her confusion before Anna was running out of the castle, calling her name.

Elsa turned and ran. Pitch's taunting laugh following her the entire way.

**yeah, so I am kind of running out of prewritten chapters, it's finals week so I haven't had much time to write...since I didn't warn you before you read this chapter, I'll still upload another one tomorrow, though it'll probably be a little later in the day, 'cuz I have a final, so yeah... Sorry about this, most likely inspiration will strike before I completely run out of chapters :/ sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ok so here's the next chapter, sorry it's so late in the day. I won't be posting another one tomorrow since I'm almost out of chapters but I'll post one the next day. I think I have two or three left, I'm not sure, so I'm going to have to figure something out, but I'm NOT giving up, I'm just really busy right now. I have an idea of where I want the story to go now, but my head keeps thinking about scenes for the end instead of for where I am right now. So the story has an end, just no middle:/ anyway, I hope you enjoy it, sorry it's a bit short, but it's kind of like the end to a story arc in a comic or something, so there's not much I can do about the length:/ sorry :/**

Pitch was in ecstasy, that was the only way to describe it. Not only was he surrounded by fear, including Elsa's own, but his plan had practically completed itself, allowing him to simply enjoy the terror! He stood in the midst of the crowd with his eyes closed, simply feeling the fear. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention to much else, and by the time he noticed Elsa's fear leave his range, he had no idea where she'd gone. He began to panic, already the fear around him seemed unsubstantial. He searched and searched the grounds to no avail, his only clue was that the fjord was freezing over, which most likely meant she'd crossed it, yet he had no idea where. He was already beginning to feel weak, and he retreated back to the castle to at least feed on the fears of the people still there. They had plenty of fear, fear of Elsa, fear of curses, fear of the cold, and starvation. Yet two fears stood out to him, not because of their strength, but because of their causes. Pitch moved toward their sources and found Anna and her...fiancée? No Elsa had not blessed the marriage, oh what did it matter? Anna's fear struck him as odd for the moment, it was an insecurity, a fear of low worth. She was afraid there was something wrong with her that caused Elsa to hide her powers all those years. The man's fear was even more odd, though, it was a fear for his own well being, but it was not of Elsa. He was afraid of the possibility of failure. Pitch frowned, what failure had he to fear? As he watched, she and the man were confronted by the old man who had called Elsa a monster, when the man agreed with Anna, that she was completely ordinary, the man's fear increased greatly at her confused glance. He was afraid to lose her, but not because he wanted to be with her, there was some personal gain involved. Similarly, Pitch realized, to his own selfish reasons for remaining with Elsa. But what was his motivation? Pitch focused harder, not quite sure why he cared so much. Finally, when Anna took it upon herself to retrieve Elsa, the man's fears rose fully to the surface. He was afraid that his ticket to the kingdom would die before they were married! He was afraid she wouldn't leave it to him! When Anna then announced that the man, Hans, as she called him, would be in charge until her return, his fear vanished instantly, proving what Pitch already suspected: he cared absolutely nothing for Anna, she was simply a means to an end. His brows rose curiously, he wasn't quite sure how, but he had a feeling he could use that information to his own benefit at some point. Regardless, Anna was on her way, she had seen where Elsa went, so all he had to do was follow her to her sister.

**So, this is the last of the pitch chapters for a little while, because I want to try to explore what Elsa was doing by herself in the castle while Anna was searching for her. So yeah. The next chapter will be posted in two days and by then I'll have an update on the chapter situation.**


	11. Chapter 11

**so, as promised, here's the next chapter, sorry it's later in the day than usual, but since I no longer have to get up early, this might turn into the more normal time:/ this chapter has a much different feel about it because, finally, there's a different "writer." It's been these chapters that are slowing me down, because I not quite sure what to have happen, but I think I still have another prewritten one that I can upload in two days and maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to finish the next scene before then, seeing as I've now got access to the entire Frozen movie instead of just youtube clips and scenes I remember:/ thanks, Casey L. K for the favorite and follow, ElsaTheSnowQueen2 for the follow, and Aggregate Dragon and ElsaTheSnowQueen2 for the reviews, it feels good to know people are anxious for my next chapter upload, I'll try not to disappoint:) please enjoy:)**

Jack loved the way seasons worked. It was always winter somewhere, which meant he always had somewhere to be! Unfortunately, though, in his short 24 years of existence he had yet to have seen what was in front of him. It was a girl, blonde, maybe twenty, running across the water. Just running over it, freezing it with each step. Of course he found this extremely interesting, considering he was the only person before now that he knew of who was able to do such a thing.

So, naturally, he followed her.

He stayed hidden above the tree line, not wanting to alarm her further, she seemed like she'd been through a lot already. She ran for what seemed like forever, and when she couldn't run anymore, she only switched to walking. She was trying to get away from something, that much was certain. Jack peered back the direction she had come from but he could no longer make out the town he had first found her leaving. He would have gone back to investigate, but she was still on the move, and if he allowed himself to lose sight of her in these woods, he most likely wouldn't find her again.

She was dressed extremely elegantly, he noticed, floating only a dozen or so feet above her. She was wearing a dark green gown with a purple train, it struck him as slightly odd clothing to be wandering around the wilderness in, but if the small crown on her head was any indication, she was probably royalty of some kind, maybe even a queen. He tilted his head in thought, why would a queen be on the run?

She continued walking for most of the night, not that it was exactly early when he first found her. Finally, she slowed and appeared to be talking to herself.

He moved closer to find she was chanting something. He frowned when he heard what it was.

"Don't let them in don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."

He didn't like that chant, he believed people should always be true to themselves, not change for somebody else. He suddenly had an idea, and began forming a small snowflake in his hand. Before he could blow it onto her nose, though, she ceased chanting, staring determinedly at her glove before ripping it off and proceeding to creating small spurts of snow around herself. He quickly forgot the snowflake idea when he saw the smile on her face.

He watched her as she, slowly at first, and then faster, began testing what she could do. When she turned around to face where she'd come, he flew upward quickly to stay out of her line of sight, worried her enjoyment would cease if she discovered him. Not many people enjoyed being spied on, after all. He followed her as she headed up the mountain, laughing in excitement at the joy on her face when she found she could create stairs. She raced up them, reaching the other side in a flurry of snow, before stomping her foot on the ground firmly to create a giant ice snowflake pattern around herself. She then took a moment to get a good feel for her surroundings before putting her whole body into an upward motion that raised the entire snowflake upward, adding pillars and walls to support it underneath while, at the same time, surrounding herself and the now second story she was standing in with walls and a roof of its own. He floated there in awe staring at the castle, never had he witnessed such talent! It occurred to him suddenly that, being on the outside, he now had no way of getting into the castle, unless she opened the door for him. He didn't have to worry about that for long, though, because she soon walked out onto the balcony, into the rising sun. Jack stared at her, she looked different. She'd removed her crown and let her hair out of its bun. It now formed a wild braid down her shoulder. She'd also changed her dress. She was now wearing a light blue dress with an almost see through train. Her dress shone in the sunlight like ice itself. He was stunned. She was beautiful.

Unfortunately, though, in the time it took him to compose himself again, she had already disappeared once more into the castle, closing the door behind her. Disappointed, he slowly landed on the balcony, sitting with his feet dangling through the ice railing. Maybe she would come back out. He decided to wait until she did, not entirely sure what was causing his hope. His entire life, no one had ever been able to see him, it wasn't as though she would be different. And, yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that she would be the first. After all, she could control ice even better than he could, why wouldn't she believe in him?


	12. Chapter 12

**oh no, I'm sorry this is so short, normally I'd do one of those two chapter upload things because this is just sad, but my next chapter isn't finished! :( I'm sorry! I trying, school is over so I have time now, I'll get it! Anyway thanks for the reviews ElsaTheSnowQueen2 and Aggregate Dragon for the reviews, I wasn't certain about the Jack chapters, if it was a good idea, but you'll understand why I wanted his point of view instead of Elsa's in this chapter :) thanks, ****death of snipers, for the **follow and favorite and all the reviews, I really appreciate your enthusiasm, and oh yes! Pitch meeting Kira! I would totally read that, they're so similar in their...gift for controlling a conversation...to put it mildly;) ok so I hope you all enjoy, even if it's really short, again, sorry about that:/

A few hours passed before he heard her on the other side of the door. She sounded like she was getting closer and he jumped up off the balcony, not wanting startle her with his sudden appearance.

As he had thought, she soon emerged back onto the balcony, resting against the railing and looking out at the land before her. She looked deep in thought, but also sad, like she was missing something about whatever life she'd left behind.

Jack figured this was as good a time as any to introduce himself, and who knew? Maybe he could cheer her up too. He approached her casually, landing on the balcony behind her, "hi!" He greeted happily. When she didn't respond. He tried another tactic, "Man, that freezing the water thing, that was quite the feat." He paused, waiting, "You know, cuz it was your feet?" He tried to explain. At her continued silence he shrugged, "Yeah, didn't think so."

Finally, she turned to face him. Or at least, that's what he thought she was doing, that is, until she walked straight through him and back into the castle. He struggled not to let the disappointment overpower him as he leaned heavily against his staff. If even she couldn't see him, would anyone ever be able to? He felt a prickling sensation as tears began to well up in his eyes. What if no one ever saw him? As far as he could tell, he didn't age, which most likely meant he'd live forever. He couldn't imagine living out an eternity with no one. Completely cut off from everyone, never, even, to know what it felt like to touch someone!

He shut his eyes tightly, determined to keep the tears at bay, and allowed the wind to carry him straight up into the sky. He swirled around the clouds, calling forth the snow, weaving in and out of the grey masses, dropping suddenly only to catch himself at the last moment, smiling at the exhilarating experience. Maybe, one day, he would get used to flying, and the enjoyment would go away. Jack dreaded the day that would happen, but until then, he was simply going to have fun and not worry about it, or anything else, including the possibility of him ever being seen again.

**alright, sorry Jelsa fans, yes I love Jelsa, but in Rise of the Guardians, Jack specifically states that "nobody ever sees me" so, I couldn't very well have him visible here. The explanation for him only being 24, is actually due to comparing the clothing of the villagers in the first scene from rise of the guardians and Elsa's dress when she was growing up, they're both those straight dresses with a thick six inch design around the bottom, sorry I forgot to explain that at the end of the last chapter:/ anyway I'll, post the next chapter in two days. I'm not going to say I'll try or something like that because I might take that as an excuse, but yeah...I'm sorry about that, it's difficult writing interesting enough chapters from the point of view of someone who can't interact with the only other character around:/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gyah, all I've got left is, like, a paragraph of prewritten stuff! I'm gonna try my hardest, it's just been difficult with everyone around me telling me this isn't worth anything, it's difficult to stay motivated, but I'm gonna try to upload in two days. There are a few boring moments in this scene, but what do you expect Elsa did alone in her castle? Watched tv? ;) Anyway, thanks, Drifting in the night, for the favorite and follow, and thanks, Aggregate Dragon, for the review, it is true that I think Anna would be able to see Jack if they met, but again, because of what Jack says in Rise of the Guardians, I can't do that, sorry:/ K hope you enjoy! :)**

He hadn't planned on returning, but despite the fact that the girl couldn't see him, he found himself fascinated by her. She could manipulate ice better than he could! How would that not intrigue him? He wondered how she received her powers, and all she could do with them. As he watched her now, through the balcony doors she had left open, he observed her carefully manipulate a string of snow. By the way she was braiding and unbraiding it, he figured she was most likely bored, and moved closer curiously. He wasn't quite sure what he could do to cease her boredom, but sat down on the floor next to her icy bed anyway. He watched her fingers as they performed their dance, carefully weaving, shaping the snow with no true contact. He was entranced, and by the look on her face, she appeared to be as well. They both stared as the snow flowed and sparkled in and out of its pattern, around and in on itself like thousands of tiny white birds moving in flocked synchronization. He wasn't quite sure how long they sat there, but finally she closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly as though shaking away the haze. No sooner had she come to her senses than had she ceased the performance, choosing instead to stand and walk purposefully out of the room as though just remembering her current situation. Jack jumped up quickly when she strode toward him, moving out of her way to avoid the sickening feeling of her going through him again. Perhaps, if he didn't let her go through him, he could pretend he wasn't invisible. Who knew? Maybe, somehow, it would get her to really see him.

He followed her silently down the stairs, hopping along to rest on the railing and pillars, more flitting than flying but most certainly not just walking. He observed her from every angle, wanting to learn as much as he could about this snow queen.

"What's your name?" He wondered aloud, not expecting an answer.

"How did you get your powers?"

Her only response was to continue walking into on of the more barren rooms. She then began furnishing it slowly with counters and a table and chair. She paused for a moment as though deep in thought before slowly adding a second chair to the table. Jack frowned, who was she expecting to join her? She wasn't somehow aware of his presence, was she?

Silently she sat down and began forming small cubes of ice she then popped in her mouth. She looked troubled and it took Jack a moment to recognize that she was worried about food. Cubes of ice couldn't sustain a living person for long, Jack frowned imagining how all consuming it must be to require food.

Maybe he could bring her food? And then she might believe in him with proof of his presence! He looked around him at the castle she'd made, it wasn't likely for her to leave this spot, so he could probably afford to spend a few hours away. Without another thought, he lifted off the floor, flew out her bedroom balcony, and off toward the town she had left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Woot! I did it! This is the chapter I've been stuck on since I started uploading, and it's finally done! XD I'm not quite sure why it was so difficult, but this thing went about fifty different ways before I finally settled on this one so, yeah. I didn't quite get a chance to error check this one as well, so if there's any really weird issues feel free to let me know :/ Thanks ElsaTheSnowQueen2 for the reviews, I'm glad you like Jack's point of view, it's been killing me, though, it's difficult to not use words like despite and regardless, but I figure those are more Pitch-y words ;) thanks Aggregate Dragon for the review as well, that question has always plagued me as well, it's a good thing she's only there for a few days, as long as you have water, I'm pretty sure the human body can last about a week without food, so...yeah ':) k I hope you enjoy! **

Jack floated casually into the town, laughing at the sight of a little boy snatching firewood from two arguing adults. He was about to head further inland when he was stopped by the word "highness." Were they talking about the snow queen? He moved closer, his interest growing at the mentioning of soup in the great hall. Food was, after all the reason he was here.

"Prince Hans!" A voice shouted from behind him before a small white haired man charged through him, followed by two muscled henchmen.

The old man went on to accuse the prince of letting them freeze and giving away all the tradable goods. Jack raised an eyebrow, what did the man expect? That the prince would just make the snow go away? Jack casually fiddled with a snowflake in his hand planning to give the old man a frosty lesson on fun, but e stopped at Hans' next words.

He remained calmly annoyed as he assured the old man that a Princess Anna had given her orders. Jack frowned. Had he been incorrect in assuming the snow queen was, in fact, a queen? Was she this Princess Anna they spoke of?

"And that's another thing!" The old man burst out, suddenly full of rage, "has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress, to destroy us all!?"

"What?" Jack was starting to get offended, clearly his snow queen wasn't the princess Anna by this new accusation, but she certainly wasn't a wicked sorceress either!

"Do not question the princess." Hans warned, a dangerous tone in his voice, "she left me in charge, and it will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

Jack smirked, he might just like this prince guy.

"Treason?" The old man sounded shocked, but before anything else could be said, screams could be heard coming from the gate where a riderless white horse had suddenly burst through in a panic.

Hans jumped into action, quickly calming the horse before glancing worriedly up toward the mountain the snow queen had taken refuge on.

"Princess Anna is in trouble." He announced, "I need volunteers to come with me to find her!"

As villagers began volunteering, Jack prepared to take flight once more. He couldn't help here, and he still needed to find food.

"I volunteer two men, my Lord!" The old man's call drew Jack's attention once more. He had just been ready to brand the snow queen a sorceress, now he wanted to help? Then, as though answering Jack's puzzlement directly, the old man leaned toward his henchmen and softly continued, "be prepared for anything. And, should you encounter the queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

The henchmen nodded and moved towards Hans, but Jack just stood there, staring incredulously at the old man. He wanted them to end her? Just because of her abilities? Because the fact that she could manipulate ice somehow made her more evil or a lesser being than him? So that gave them the right to hurt her? No! He would warn her! Yet even as the thought crossed his mind he knew it was impossible. She couldn't see or hear him, what could he possibly do to alert her?

The two henchmen were mounting their horses and following Hans' party out the gate, and there was nothing he could do to stop them! Wait! Yes there was! Maybe not with words, but there was nothing a little well placed frost couldn't do! If he could slow them down, separate them from the rest of the group, they'd be forced to turn back! He leapt up into the air with rented purpose, flying after the horses. He didn't care that his plan with would leave him in the forest while Hans made it to the ice castle. He didn't even care that that probably meant he'd never see the snow queen again. So long as she was safe.

**I think this is the last of the Jack chapters for a while...I _think._ I'm not one hundred percent sure, since I haven't written the next chapters, but considering the next scene in the movie is the one where Anna reaches the castle, I think that one is going to be a Pitch one, and it'll be up in two days. Bye! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, longer chapter, yay! :) Welcome to my new follower, SetTheSilenceFree, Thanks ElsaTheSnowQueen2, SerenaTheHedgehog, Aggregate Dragon, and death of snipers for the reviews, ****interesting food fact :) and yes, I know about snow messages, but I couldn't have him think of that, it would totally change the frozen storyline. I can just picture it: they show up to a whole army of snow people ready to protect her from the henchmen XD yeah, I couldn't deviate that much :/ besides I figure Jack is more of the impulsive mindset, and would probably be too distracted by the problem's presence in front of him to really think about how he could solve it some other way...if that makes sense...':) Anyway please enjoy the chapter :)**

It took a total of two nights and one day to reach the icy fortress. Their speed had slowed remarkably once they lost the sled to that pack of wolves. Pitch had simply been glad he still contained enough power to warn the man, Kristof, of their presence, otherwise their journey, and his own, may have ended there. Yet that still did not mean he was at all overjoyed by their astounding lack of movement! It did not help when that obnoxiously resilient snowman arrived. Now there was a mind so ignorant as to not even understand fear, let alone feel it! Not even the idea of heat could faze him, the simple idea of which forced them to listen to one of the most impossibly hopeful and outlandish dreams imaginable! Even thinking about it returned the headache and he had to take a moment to massage his temples as the image left him free again.  
When Pitch opened his eyes once more it was to witness Anna making her way up the sculpted staircase, followed by an astounded Kristof. Pitch followed easily, not even bothering to dull the iceman's amazement, after all, it would not do to run out of power when he was already this close to his goal.  
When they reached the top of the stairs, Pitch sat down off to the side, he had decided not to go in, knowing that the sight of him would not give him the fear he craved. As Anna hesitated, her fear of her knock being ignored fueling his strength, Pitch pulled out a bit of the dream sand he had collected from them the past two nights. He had only just learned to keep it in his possession after the sleeper awoke, so it was not a very large amount, but that didn't mean he couldn't explore it's capabilities. He idly began shifting it into rudimentary shapes as Kristof and the snowman sat down next to him counting to themselves. Pitch frowned at their noise wishing they would be silent, but it didn't take long before the snowman got up and excitedly vanished inside giving Pitch at least some relief.  
Of course, the snowman's absence was nothing compared to the feeling that soon vibrated through him, indirectly feeding into the sand in his hands, allowing for more solid and controlled shapes to form. Pitch longed to simply feed off it, but the sand's response had not been anticipated and should be explored further. Business before pleasure after all.  
As Elsa's fear from inside the castle grew, Pitch felt his strength returning, and soon he was manipulating his entire stash of dream sand at once, sweeping it around him in large circles. He hadn't noticed when he had stood up, but he soon found himself moving toward her, the power of her fear driving his every movement. He only returned to full awareness when one of his sand tendrils flew straight into Kristof, sending the man to his feet.  
"Anna?" He demanded, turning toward the door quickly.  
Curiosity took over Pitch for a moment as he observed the effects of the sand. Apparently it was as though he had projected a fear onto him, but the effects seemed to be much more lasting, with the man's fear continuing long after the tendril ceased contact. Kristof quickly raced up the stairs of the fortress, Pitch following through the shadows.  
Pitch reached the doorway to Elsa first. He had initially planned to walk right in, confident she was already gone enough that his presence would do little to change the type of fear she was feeling, but he halted in the doorway when he saw her.  
She was near the wall, surrounded by a swirling blizzard and in full panic.  
Yet she was stunning.  
Her ice blue dress flowed off of her almost as an extension of her own being! As her powers had always been a true part of who she was. She had let her hair loose into a single braid, a style he had not seen on her since she was a young child. Everything about her screamed of freedom. Freedom of expression and of the fear he had given her. And yet there she was, in the middle of one of her most powerful and uncontrollable panics yet. Her fears of what she had done blended with what she might soon do made for an intricate cloud of terror that she had truly embodied in the small blizzard surrounding her. Pitch smiled at the irony. After all this time, it wasn't even anything he had done to cause her to go over the edge.  
Suddenly, with one final shout, the entire blizzard spiraled into her center before bursting out around her in every direction.  
Pitch instinctively tried to block the oncoming blast, his sand forming a thin but sturdy barrier that protected him from harm.  
He lowered his shield to witness Elsa attempting to get herself under control while Anna lay on the ground behind her.  
"What have you done, Elsa?" Pitch scolded, smiling in spite of himself.  
At the sound of his voice, he received a small dose of unwanted fear before she turned to discover what he meant and all fear of him was replaced by fear for her sister's well being.  
"Anna!" Kristof shouted from behind Pitch, having finally made it up the stairs. pitch dodged him as he raced into the room to help Anna stand.  
Anna glared at Elsa before offering reassurance that she was fine.  
Pitch received an entirely knew fear from Elsa at that moment, the fear that her sister hated her, but it was lessened by her confusion at the presence of Kristof.  
"Who's this?" She demanded.  
"Introductions now?" Pitch wondered calmly, "honestly it's not as though you didn't just try to kill anyone, Elsa."  
Elsa's face twisted to one of guilt for a moment before she shifted her focus, "wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go."  
"No!" Anna argued, "I know we can figure this out together!"  
"How?" Elsa's hopelessness was overwhelming. Pitch watched in fascination as it turned the ice around her red, as though it reflected her inner turmoil, "what power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"  
"Anna, I think we should go." Kristof noticed the ice as well and his fear blended nicely with Elsa's though it did not even slightly compare.  
"No, I'm not leaving without you, Elsa." Anna remained stubbornly oblivious to the situation unfolding around her, but that was no matter, it simply fed Elsa's fear for her safety.  
"Yes. You are." Elsa stated carefully, before releasing a large blast of ice into the floor. Pitch watched in awe, with a slight...concern for his own wellbeing as a giant snow monster grew out of the floor.  
Luckily the monster grabbed hold of Anna and Kristof and exited the room without so much as a glance toward Pitch. Elsa, however, was nothing but glances. She stared at him, her brows nit together in confusion. Pitch had to laugh at that, despite knowing who he was, fear was not her dominant emotion toward him.  
"He can't see me, Elsa," he taunted, "you can't get rid of me."  
Her jaw set at that and her confusion quickly shifted to determination.  
"What are you doing?" Pitch attempted to talk her down, knowing full well the answer.  
She didn't respond. Instead, she pulled forth her power in preparation to attack.

**wow, ok, sorry about the cliffhanger, but if I kept going the chapter would have been outlandishly long and I might not have finished it on time:/ also sorry about all the Olaf hate, I have nothing personally against him, but I just can't imagine Pitch being anything but annoyed to death by him ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, I am so sorry about the late in the day upload, believe it or not, it was actually the tiny part that is a real scene from the movie that slowed me down:/ Thanks Ebony Dagger for the follow, favorite, and review. Thanks Aggregate Dragon and ElsaTheSnowQueen2 for the reviews. And to death of snipers, it's true I could deviate, but one of my original inspirations for writing this specific fanfic was to do a scene from later in the movie, and if I deviate, I'm not sure the storyline could still get there. Also, I want this fanfic to seem plausible in the true disney storyline, so until I get through to a point, say, after the actual Rise of the Guardians movie, I don't want to deviate. Thats not to say I'll definitely be creating some sort of sequel to this fic, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a few ideas ;) and thanks for your review by the way:) I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and sorry again about it's lateness:/ :)**

Pitch dodged left, ducked under a blast, then rolled to the right, "Elsa!" He tried, narrowly bending out of the path of an oncoming blast, "Elsa, this is not beneficial to anyone!" An icy blast headed straight for him, too quick to dodge. He pulled out his sand and just barely succeeded in making a small barrier to protect him before it reached him, "Elsa, please," he called from behind his barrier, "listen to reason!"

Two more successive blasts hit the barrier before only silence met his ears. He assumed she had realized the sand was impenetrable and cautiously peaked around the edge at her.

She was breathing heavily, still looking royally mad and glaring at him more strongly than any of her blasts.

"Why should I?" She demanded when she saw him watching her, "why should I waste another moment listening to your lies?"

Pitch thought for a moment. That was, indeed, a good question, and he was certain his own selfish response explaining his still present need for her fear would not be looked at kindly. A glance at the red ice around them gave him an idea, though.

"Because you are losing control." He told her, waving his hand around to indicate the room.

Suspiciously, she observed her surroundings before her suspicion turned to worry and, ultimately, fear.

"Wha-what is this?" She demanded staring at her hands.

"Your anger is being projected by the ice of your castle." He explained matter-of-factly, "perhaps you should not be so angry."

Yellow swirled throughout the red in small amounts, the doorways darkened to solid black, and Elsa began to fear her loss of control.

Pitch laughed, slipping into the dark doorways, moving from shadow to shadow so she couldn't pinpoint his location, "yes, that's right, feel fear instead. Fear has always been the lesser of two evils with you. After all, what caused you to lose control at the party? Or blast your sister a few minutes ago? It wasn't fear, was it? No fear would have left you immobile, incapable of hurting those around you, it's when you are angry that you lash out."

Elsa began pacing the room, talking to herself, trying to tune him out.

"You can't tune me out, Elsa, I'm simply telling you what you're already thinking. What you know is the truth."

"Control it." She demanded of herself.

"Do you really think you've ever been able to?" Pitch wondered, grinning through the shadows.

"Don't feel." She chanted, "don't feel."

"If only that were possible." Pitch wished sarcastically, laughing as her anger simply replaced itself with more fear.

"Don't feel!" She practically begged, to which Pitch only laughed more, reveling in her desperation.

Her mantra was only succeeding in making her more frustrated though, and as she chanted again she noticed the ice around her groaning and crackling as icicles spiked inward toward her.

Pitch was thankful for the new wave of fear that she unleashed, but he was also vaguely curious about any possible damage said spikes could cause. After all, he couldn't have her impaling herself.

"Your powers are fighting back," he acknowledged, "they do not wish to be controlled."

Surprisingly her fear escalated slightly. Pitch was confused before a quick read of it's cause reminded him of a conversation long ago about her curse trying to control her.

"No. The curse wishes to control me." She agreed, "I won't let it."

He tilted his head curiously, "and what gives you the ability to stop it?"

He had hoped she would offer some defeated fear at that, instead, he fear seemed to vanish entirely as she met his gaze with resolve.

"It is a part of me." She explained, "like every other muscle, I can learn to wield it properly, so that no more harm has to come to anyone by my hand ever again."

Pitch swallowed nervously, not quite sure where she was going with that. She was much to confident for his liking, and all her fear was gone. He couldn't have that. He needed her.

His brow furrowed. When had he decided he needed her? He couldn't need her. All he needed was fear, and no one person's fear should be allowed to mean any more to him than anyone else's.

Before any more could be said, though, a large roar could be heard from outside. The beast must have been awoken by someone's presence.

Elsa turned toward the sound, "no!" She turned quickly, fear that the beast would hurt her sister spurring her into action.

A part of him wished to simply let her fear such a thing and enjoy the feeling of it, but he forced himself to look past that response. He had to start thinking more rationally. He couldn't keep allowing her fear to cloud his judgement. Reason told him it was unlikely Anna had returned, which meant something else had triggered the beast's response, something possibly much more dangerous.

"Elsa, wait, why would your sister have returned?" He tried to reason with her.

She didn't respond, racing out of the room and heading for the stairs.

Pitch followed quickly, projecting a fear of the possibilities outside onto her. She stopped suddenly and Pitch thought for a moment he'd gotten through to her, until she turned around to fire a blast of ice at him.

She caught him off guard and succeeded at blasting him against the wall where she proceeded to wrap him in ice so that he was stuck against the wall.

"Enough, Pitch!" She told him forcefully, "I'll not allow you to scare me again!"

With that, she continued down the stairs. Pitch struggled against the ice for a moment, but it was no use. Without a shadow nearby, he couldn't escape. All he could do, was wait for it to melt.


	17. Chapter 17

**aaah! I don't know what happened! I totally forgot to upload yesterday! I got confused which day was the second day and everything and I'm so sorry! I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow like if I'd uploaded this one yesterday. Again I'm soo sorry, especially considering this is a lamely short chapter, and, in fact, the next few are going to be really short because I'm switching points of view a lot, but again, I'm just really sorry! Thanks Aggregate Dragon and ElsaTheSnowQueen2 for your reviews, and to death of snipers: I like to think she was more willing to attack Pitch because she knew she couldn't hurt him permanently. When it comes to humans, she's afraid to hurt them, and she only starts doing what she does in that scene because her anger at them for attacking her starts to overshadow her fear of hurting someone and she loses control. Also, Pitch never fights back, so she's never experienced someone trying to kill her, or sharp objects flying at her, so it's understandable she'd react the way she does when the henchman shoots an arrow at her :) thanks for your review also, and I hope you all enjoy this lamely short and über late chapter ':)**

Jack had knocked each henchmen off their horses twice, frozen six pairs of boots to the ground, and even made them fall into a snow covered hole. Unfortunately, Hans thought they were on his side so he helped them out of whatever situation Jack put them in. As they approached the castle, Jack wondered if he should have done something differently. Maybe he should have attempted to warn the snow queen, or destroyed the stairs to the castle they were now standing on front of.

Hans interrupted his thoughts as he turned his horse to face the others.

"We're here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the queen." He dismounted then before looking back at everyone to add, "Do you understand?"

The two henchmen smirked at each other knowingly. A look that made Jack. Want to shove them off their horses again.

Hans began moving toward the stairs when suddenly a mound of snow rose up, turning into a giant snow monster. Hans pulled out his sword as the other men armed themselves. Jack stared at the snow creature. Obviously the Snow Queen had created it to keep people out, but did that mean she knew these men would come for her?

With a roar, the beast swiped at Hans who ducked out of the way. The rest of the men opened fire which seemed to only anger the Snow Guard more. It swept a giant hand toward the henchmen. Jack flew upward to avoid the pass, but the men. We're not as lucky. The blow knocked them backwards into a snow bank. They moved slightly which meant they weren't too injured, but they probably wouldn't be getting up soon. Jack smiled at the luck before turning his attention back to the guard.

The next backhand caught Hans and another, knocking them sideways.

The guard headed for Hans again, but he wasn't looking! Jack flew forward quickly and shot a blast of ice from his staff hitting the guardian the shoulder. It turned toward him and took a swing. The action surprised Jack, he hadn't expected the guard would be able to see him. Jack barely managed to fly a few feet backward fast enough to avoid the blow. The guard once again turned it's attention on Hans, who was now shaking his head to pull himself back to the present.

"Look out!" Jack shouted uselessly as the guard's foot started to come down on Hans.

He saw it just in time and rolled to safety before leaping up and chopping the guard's left leg off.

The guard roared and Hans took the opportunity to run past and up the stairs. The guard regained it's balance and turned for Hans. He was too slow to climb the stairs, he wasn't going to make it! Jack flew at the guard, shouldering it with all his strength. The guard tumbled, losing it's balance and falling over the edge. It reached desperately for the stairs but only managed to catch the railing before vanishing into the abyss.

Jack laughed, surprised he was able to beat the guard, but his laugh was cut short when he caught sight of Hans hanging by one hand off the stairs.

Jack flew to him, at a loss for what he could do. If Hans didn't believe in him, he'd just go through him. He couldn't help him back onto the stairs! Luckily the other men picked that moment to make it to him, helping him back onto the stairs and to safety. Jack sighed in relief before noticing that the two henchmen weren't with them. He looked back to where they had fallen, but all that was left were their imprints in the snow. They'd gotten inside!

Jack turned back to face Hans and discovered he was already halfway up the stairs. He must have seen the henchmen go in and was trying to stop them from doing anything bad. Jack only hoped he could get there in time.


	18. Chapter 18

**sorry this is a little late in the day, but I couldn't upload it when I finished it, because it's too short, so. Wanted to be able to upload two chapters, but I knew if I uploaded this one first, I'd lose my motivation to finish another chapter today:/ thanks for the review, ElsaTheSnowQueen2 and Aggregate Dragon, your forgiveness is greatly appreciated:), and to death of snipers: sorry, but it does say in the summary that it follows the Frozen storyline. I don't know about anybody else, but I personally prefer crossovers to not change the storyline. If they do, you as a reader have to chose which one you like better, because you can't "believe" both versions. But if they both have the same storyline, then you can pretend it's canonically accurate, without having to ditch the original story. Right now I'm just trying to seamlessly tie the two stories together, by using odd moments in frozen, like the fact that a snow monster has complete control of it's one legged balance, and then suddenly starts falling a random direction physics shouldn't really have allowed. Once I've done that, I ****_might _****continue on to write an entirely new storyline for the characters that takes place in the universe where Elsa grew up knowing Pitch. I don't know. But I do know that the answer to your question is no, Jack has no purpose in this story except to just be there. Wow, sorry, authors note is almost longer than the chapter:/ I hope you all enjoy:)**

Pitch observed Elsa as she opened the door to see who was outside. He couldn't see for himself from his current icy position, so he focused on reading her fear to get an idea of who it might be. He fear was that whoever was out there would hurt her, blended nicely with a fear of the unknown. So they were strangers that had come for her. Most likely to attempt to force her to undo the winter.

She slammed the door quickly, retreating away from the door, worried someone would catch her. Pitch surmised whoever was outside must have seen her and was now headed for the door.

"Elsa, release me!" He tried as she headed up the stairs and closer to him, "I can help you."

She ignored him as she raced up the stairs, still too certain he was a threat to consider the offer.

The doors burst open behind her and two men came inside pointing crossbows every which way.

"Up there!" One pointed to where she was climbing up to the top floor.

"Come one!" The other motioned leading the way up the stairs.

Pitch read them, trying to find any fears but he found little. They were slightly afraid of a dangerous situation, but there was no true fear for their lives, and they definitely weren't afraid of the unknown. They knew exactly who they were chasing and why. Pitch's brow furrowed. Why were they behaving as though they had orders? Who would order them to attack the queen?

Pitch payed careful attention to every bit of fear occurring above him. Most of which was Elsa's. She was afraid that she would hurt them. Pitch frowned, if she allowed that to prevent herself from fighting back, she wouldn't have a chance. She was afraid for her life as well, but not enough to overshadow the other, more deep rooted , he felt a more specific fear of something that was flying at her. One of the men must have shot at her. Pitch couldn't allow that, one well placed arrow and he would need a new source of fear, and what were the chances he'd find another as efficient as her? He focused and carefully added to Elsa's preservative fear. He needed her to be more concerned for her own safety than for the safety of the men.

Above him, the guards fears were growing, while Elsa's concern for them began to fade. His trick had done it's job, she must have started fighting back.

He lost focus then, when the doors to the castle slammed open once more and Anna's Prince Hans rushed in with a group of armed men.

It wasn't the men that kept his attention, though. It was the spirit that flew in after them.

Jack Frost.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack flew into the castle after Hans' men but stopped when he caught sight of the person trapped against the wall. It was a man, or at least, he had the appearance of a man. Jack could tell immediately, though, he wasn't human. And based on the way the others acted as though he was not there, he assumed he was like himself. He felt pressed for time but as Hans disappeared up the stairs, he couldn't help but hesitate slightly.

The man wore all black and something about his presence made Jack feel cautious. That wasn't the oddest thing about him, though. Jack noticed as he moved closer that there was something familiar about him, as though he knew him already. It felt similar to how he'd known the man in the moon. He didn't know how he knew him, or much about him, and he certainly knew he'd never been face to face with him before. Yet his name was obvious to him.

"Pitch Black." He stated, tilting his head and eying the man curiously.

"Jack Frost." He greeted, seeming bored "a bit far into summer for you, don't you think?"

So the man knew him as well. Before he could respond, though, Hans' voice could be heard echoing throughout the castle.

"Queen Elsa!" The name caught Jack's attention. It was the first he'd ever heard it. He smiled slightly, it fit her so perfectly. His moment was short lived, though, when Hans next words made his eyebrows nit together, "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

What was going on up there? Elsa wasn't a monster, why would they even think that? A quick glance toward Pitch showed the man was smirking. Jack didn't like that smirk, something about it made him feel uneasy, like something bad was about to happen. Without another thought, Jack flew up the stairs in one leap and made it to the room. Before he could completely register what was going on, Hans was in motion. The crossbow fired!

The arrow!

The chandelier!

Elsa!

"No!"

Jack leapt forward, but he was too slow, the chandelier landed, crashing into a thousand icy shards. Elsa tumbled through the air and landed hard, her head hitting the icy floor.

"Elsa!"

"Queen Elsa!" Hans was at her side in an instant, checking for life. The others crowded around, all checking her and helping her. Jack stood there, rooted to the spot. What was he supposed to do? What could he do? He couldn't do anything! He couldn't touch her or warn her or even stop bad men from getting to her, what was the point? What was his point? Why was he even here?! To just watch people suffer and not be able to do anything about it? Was this some sort of punishment for something? He hadn't done anything! Just like he still wasn't doing anything as Hans lifted Elsa into his arms and carried her away. He didn't do anything as the men followed, walking straight through him and out the door. He didn't do anything as the henchmen freed themselves from the ice, and as they walked away with nothing but a few bad memories, he still did nothing.

**sorry, still a lamely short chapter, even if you add the. Two together, but I'm all written out now so I'll upload the next chapter, that is also an über short chapter because all this stuff happening is all pretty fast, in two days. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
